


Broken Hearted in Belgium

by daretogobeyondtheunknown



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown
Summary: “I hate Belgium.”“You’ve neverbeento Belgium."
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Series: Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921903
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Broken Hearted in Belgium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



> Prompt: A reunion; a little jealousy; some cure searching. 
> 
> I might have forgot the cure searching part.

“I hate Belgium.”

“You’ve never _been_ to Belgium,” Hope huffs as she tugs on the handle of her suitcase. “How can you hate something you’ve never even seen?”

“I don’t have to go to Belgium to know that I hate it,” Josie retorts.

It has been like this for the past ten God forsaking hours. From the moment they boarded the plane back in Georgia, Josie has spouted off every possible reason why she could possibly hate an entire country she has never once seen.

“But how-” Her luggage veers off to the right, “Stop fucking with my shit Saltzman!” A nearby mother draws her child close, shooting Hope a look of horror that she misses altogether but Josie does not.

“Whatever,” The luggage rolls straight, “I don’t get why Bel-”

“Josie,” Hope moaned, “Your mom literally _begged us_ to come to Belgium.”

Tightening the grip on the handle of her own luggage, Josie ground out, “I still don’t understand why it had to be Belgium. Like seriously? _Belgium_?!”

Hope rolled her eyes. Fighting Lizzie would have been easier than this. Thankfully, up ahead, Hope can see Caroline, Lizzie and…

“What is _she_ doing here?” The words drip like venom. Hope isn’t sure if it is venom directed at Penelope per say or – “And _who_ is she talking to?!”

Talking to refers to Lizzie who, Hope realises, Josie can’t quite see from her angle. 

“She has the _audacity_ -” Josie storms ahead, suitcase clattering after her with each violent jerk, “Penelope Park, you two timing, cheating bit-”

“God. See? I told you Satan.” Lizzie looks thoroughly disgusted by the arm Penelope has slung over her shoulder.

The suitcase collides with the back of Josie’s heels making her jump. It stings a bit, the plastic wheels biting into her skin, but it is nothing compared to the raging sting somewhere in her chest. “Li..zzie?”

“Honey!”

Josie melts into the arms wrapping around her, the stiffness in her frame evaporating in an instant. “Mom.” She chokes.

When Lizzie joins the fray, Hope only shakes her head. At least three bawling women in the middle of the Brussels airport does not seem like the most abnormal thing in the world as the fellow passengers scurrying on past without so much as a second glance.

“Park.” It is easy to nod, harder to forgive.

“Mikaelson.” It sounded friendly. Or maybe cautious.

Before Hope could ask how she has been, Josie beats her to the punch. Literally. Her fist hits against Penelope’s chest – _once, twice_ – with enough force to make her step back – _one, two_. It draws the attention of a few nearby travellers.

Hope isn’t sure she’s ready to be arrested in Belgium yet.

“Pen-elope Park.” The name is punctuated with three consecutive hits. “I hate you.” Each word is punctuated with so much pain, Hope can feel it materialising in the air around them.

“I know.” Penelope says it like her voice is broken and the words are sharp glass. “I know.” The way she collects Josie in her arms like a blanket is all Josie needs. The magic stirring in the air dies, collapsing atop them like a light drizzle of rain.

Caroline pulls Lizzie away, protests falling from her lips in vain. With one last look, Hope turns to join them.

Josie never hated Belgium. She hated the hole its existence represented in her heart. She hated the bitter reminder of the choices she made, young and naïve, that cost her more than just Miss Mystic Falls.

From a distance, Hope watches as Penelope collects the broken pieces Josie finally lets fall. They’re both broken, but maybe this time, it will be different. 


End file.
